The present invention relates to a system for supplying an air fuel mixture to an internal combustion engine and is particularly well suited for retrofit of a carbureted aircraft engine.
Although the engines of modern automobiles commonly use electronic fuel injection systems to supply fuel for combustion, the internal combustion engines of aircraft generally use carburetors or mechanical fuel injection systems. Although it is well known that electronic fuel injection systems can be programmed to adjust to temperature, pressure, load and other conditions to automatically provide the appropriate mixture of fuel and air, electronic fuel injection systems are suspect for use in aircraft without additional back-up components. However, computer and electrical power components required by electronic fuel injection systems adds additional expense and complexity.
It would be desirable if there were a practical way an aircraft engine could be provided with a more efficient and effective electronic fuel injection system which is backed up by a separate, already existing fuel induction system. This would allow a practical way to convert an older, carbureted aircraft to a modern, electronic fuel injection system with an adequate back up system. Furthermore, although carbureted air fuel systems are generally reliable, it still would be advantageous if an alternative air/fuel supply system could be provided for such aircraft, particularly if the alternative system had advantages such as automatic mixture adjustment, better starting characteristics, improved fuel economy, improved performance, and so forth. Of course, it would also be desirable where the add-on system is an improvement over the carbureted system, if the add-on induction system could become the primary system and the carbureted system the alternative system.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an add-on, electronic fuel injection system as an air/fuel induction system for carbureted aircraft engines without sacrificing any of the advantages of the carbureted system. Generally speaking, a modern electronic fuel injection system will have many advantages over an older, carbureted system, such as fuel efficiency, improved engine life, better cooling control, easier operation, no carburetor ice issues, and so forth. Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following disclosure and claims taken in conjunction with the attached drawing.